dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Stone Prisoner
} |name = The Stone Prisoner |image = shl_module.png |px = 270px |caption = The Stone Prisoner |qcat = Downloadable Content |location = Honnleath |start = Travel to Sulcher's Pass |released = 3rd November 2009 |playtime = 2 - 3 hours |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - The Stone Prisoner }} The Stone Prisoner is available without extra cost for players who purchased a new copy of Dragon Age: Origins. For players who bought a second-hand copy of the game, this downloadable content is available for 1200 Microsoft Points (US$15) on Xbox Live Marketplace and US$15 on the PC and the Playstation Store. The Stone Prisoner refers to the titular character of this downloadable content, Shale. In addition, The Stone Prisoner also grants player access to the village of Honnleath, the abandoned dwarven Cadash Thaig, two new achievements, and crystals which act as armor and weapons for Shale. Background The darkspawn-infested village of Honnleath holds a secret: the forgotten stone figure at the town's heart is no statue, but a powerful golem, frozen in time. Recruit the creature, to unlock its power and mysterious past. Overview The Stone Prisoner begins when The Warden travels to Sulcher's Pass in order to receive a control rod from a merchant. The golem for the control rod resides in Honnleath. However, when The Warden arrives there, Honnleath is being attacked by darkspawn. After defeating the creatures, The Warden can attempt to use the command phrase given by the merchant. It does not work. To try and find the true command phrase Wilhelm's Cellar is explored. After rescuing the inhabitants, and dealing with a Desire Demon named Kitty, the Warden is rewarded with the true command phrase. Once activated, the golem will declare his name to be Shale and he can join the party. Shale Cadash Thaig Through the course of the journey, Shale will begin to express a desire to know more about his origins. He eventually finds out about about who He was from Caridin; or recalls the location to Cadash Thaig while wandering in Ortan Thaig. At Cadash Thaig, Shale will urge the party forward until they discover a Golem Monument that celebrates the sacrifice of the dwarves that gave their lives to become Golems. Shale will be grateful to have discovered his origins. }} Items The following items are available in this downloadable content and maybe found in Honnleath in Wilhelm's Cellar or in Cadash Thaig within the Deep Roads. , an amulet that boosts constitution by huge amount. , a pair of boots that increase hostility. , a belt that boosts willpower and mental resistance. , a dagger that interrupts spellcasting. , a ring for warriors and rogues. , a useful helm. , a staff. Codex Entries The following codex entries are available in this downloadable content. They can be found in Honnleath and by completing Shale's personal quest, A Golem's Memories. Achievements File:ACH PRC RockHardPlace.png |'Rock and a Hard Place' Completed "The Golem in Honnleath" File:ACH PRC Stones lament.png |'Stone's Lament' Completed "A Golem's Memories" Bugs *It is possible that after recruiting Shale, when attempting to communicate with the Golem, the game will revert to a blank shot of a bizzare area, and the dialogue will be that of when one attempts to activate Shale at the beginning of the quest. The town where the golem is recruited is still available, but Cadash Thaig, if the questline has progressed far enough for it to be visited, will no longer appear on the map. After the bug and for the remainder of the storyline, Shale cannot be spoken to without causing the error. It is possible that this is due to a corrupted file, or something similar, but as of yet there is no known way to resolve this, and as of patch 1.02 the issue has not been dealt with by the developers. (see the talk page for a possible solution - needs to be confirmed) changed to prevent spoilers *One warning sign for this bug is having quick bar or tactics settings disappear. *After experimenting on the PC version I found that after level 13 the glitch didn't appear. It only seems to happen once the main character reaches level 13 External Links * The Stone Prisoner downloadable content at BioWare Category:Downloadable Content